"No Games" by Ex Battalion, King Badger
No Games is a song by Filipino hip-hop group Ex Battalion. Lyrics [Intro: Bosx1ne, King Badger, Skusta Clee, Jroa] Ex B! King Badger! Alright It's your boy S. Cleezy No no no no no no no no no no games [Hook: Skusta Clee, Flow G, King Badger, Bosx1ne, Jroa] Don't you play around me, round me baby (Di na uso saking makipaglaro) Baby come and ride with me, ride with me baby (Lahat ng makakaya ko ibibigay sayo) Don't you play around me, round me baby (Gusto ko palagi nandyan ka) Baby come and ride with me, ride with me baby, yeah No no no no no no no no no no games 1: Bosx1ne Dahil nga ibang iba ibang iba ka Gusto kang makita at makasama Gusto kang lapitan gustong itanong Kung ano ang yong pangalan bakit ba ganun Napatitig lang ako agad mong nabighani Baka pwedeng itanong kung may nagmamay-ari At sumama ka sa akin 'lika tungo dun sa langit Binibining mahiwaga 'lika dito ka na sa'kin ('lika dito ka na sa'kin) Baby sa titig mo Kaya baby ikaw ang gusto Pag baby dyan sa piling mo Baby okay na ako Bosx1ne, Flow G, King Badger, Jroa Baby what's your name Iba ka kanina ko pa gustong tanungin (oh yeah) Don't wanna play no games No no no no no no no no no no games [Hook: Skusta Clee, Flow G, King Badger, Bosx1ne, Jroa] Don't you play around me, round me baby (Di na uso saking makipaglaro) Baby come and ride with me, ride with me baby (Lahat ng makakaya ko ibibigay sayo) Don't you play around me, round me baby (Gusto ko palagi nandyan ka) Baby come and ride with me, ride with me baby, yeah No no no no no no no no no no games 2: Flow G Gusto kong malaman ang pangalan mo baby By the way my name is Flow G! Kakaiba ka for me 'cause you amaze me Baby can you be my lady? Sexy lady with a pretty brown eyes Can you be my lifetime partner? Sana pwede ka pero sa aking palagay Hindi ka bagay sa tulad kong simpleng rapper Pag umibig ako tunay Tipong madilim na mundo ay nagkakakulay Handa kang pakisamahan ng panghabang buhay At handa ka pa ring tabihan hanggang sa hukay Kaya wag na wag mo akong paglalaruan Dahil ako'y pang seryosohan at di pang lokohan Dahil di porket gwapo'y di na nasasaktan Di lahat ng gwapo ay sanay makipaglokohan Bosx1ne, Flow G, King Badger, Jroa Baby what's your name Iba ka kanina ko pa gustong tanungin (oh yeah) Don't wanna play no games No no no no no no no no no no games [Hook: Skusta Clee, Flow G, King Badger, Bosx1ne, Jroa] Don't you play around me, round me baby (Di na uso saking makipaglaro) Baby come and ride with me, ride with me baby (Lahat ng makakaya ko ibibigay sayo) Don't you play around me, round me baby (Gusto ko palagi nandyan ka) Baby come and ride with me, ride with me baby, yeah No no no no no no no no no no games 3: King Badger Ah, baby what's your name Ako ay nabighani nung ika'y napatingin I know you wanna play no games Ibang iba ka talaga wala kang ka-same Gusto ko lang na malaman mo Nung nakita kita nagkakulay buhay ko Kaya pag tinanong ko agad ang pangalan mo Baka gusto mong patungan ng last name ko ah Alam kong masyadong mabilis Parang Steph Curry lang pag tumira na sa tres Pero wag mo kong subukang laruin Kasi sa laro na yan kilala akong one of the best So ngayon alam mo na Ano na? Tara na? Game ka ba? G ka na? Di ka na pwedeng umurong pag umoo ka Pero pangako kong mamahalin kita Bosx1ne, Flow G, King Badger, Jroa Baby what's your name Iba ka kanina ko pa gustong tanungin (oh yeah) Don't wanna play no games No no no no no no no no no no games [Hook: Skusta Clee, Flow G, King Badger, Bosx1ne, Jroa] Don't you play around me, round me baby (Di na uso saking makipaglaro) Baby come and ride with me, ride with me baby (Lahat ng makakaya ko ibibigay sayo) Don't you play around me, round me baby (Gusto ko palagi nandyan ka) Baby come and ride with me, ride with me baby, yeah No no no no no no no no no no games 4: Jroa Teka muna baby, I Just wanna know you're name pwede bang Wag ka munang pabebe Dahil gusto ko lang naman na makasama ka Ngayong gabi (i-yeah i-yeah-ey) Give your hand to me (i-yeah i-yeah-ey) Baby don't you don't you worry (wor-ir-ye-ey) Shawty I promise di ka magsisisi Hey there baby wag ka nang mag-alinlangan pang sumama (oh yeah! ah) Pangakong hinding hindi ka ipapahamak Baby girl I'mma give you my all to ya Basta't magtiwala ka lang kay Jroa, yeah yeah Bosx1ne, Flow G, King Badger, Jroa Baby what's your name Iba ka kanina ko pa gustong tanungin (oh yeah) Don't wanna play no games No no no no no no no no no no games [Hook: Skusta Clee, Flow G, King Badger, Bosx1ne, Jroa] Don't you play around me, round me baby (Di na uso saking makipaglaro) Baby come and ride with me, ride with me baby (Lahat ng makakaya ko ibibigay sayo) Don't you play around me, round me baby (Gusto ko palagi nandyan ka) Baby come and ride with me, ride with me baby, yeah No no no no no no no no no no games Don't you play around me, round me baby (Di na uso saking makipaglaro) Baby come and ride with me, ride with me baby (Lahat ng makakaya ko ibibigay sayo) Don't you play around me, round me baby (Gusto ko palagi nandyan ka) Baby come and ride with me, ride with me baby, yeah No no no no no no no no no no games Why It Rocks # This Song was Amazing # The Lyrics are Great # The Music Video was great # Ex Battalion Sings with autotune is decent The Only Bad Quality # This Song was over played Music Video Category:2010s Category:Rap Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Hip hop Category:Good Songs with Bad Overplayed Category:Decent Songs Category:Filipino-language